Tan dulce como mi pelirroja
by Nea Potter
Summary: Remus esta enamorado. ¿Y como no estarlo, si la chica es tan perfecta como lo es Lily Evans?


Remus miro a su hermosa pelirroja. Sonrió al ver como se apartaba el pelo de la cara, se mordía el labio inferior y garabateaba algo en el pergamino.

Ambos estaban sentados en el lago, con una montaña de libros y pergaminos junto a ellos, y un poco de comida, y claro, chocolate. Los exámenes se acercaban, y al merodeador se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de tener una tarde de estudio con la pelirroja, a lo que la chica había accedido casi al instante.

-Remus ¿Me puedes explicar esto? - le pidió Lily al castaño, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban mientras señalaba algo en el libro.

-Claro - accedió Remus gustoso, y palmeo la grama junto a él.

La pelirroja se acerco a él para mirar mejor el libro.

-Mira, esto es sencillo - empezó a explicar Remus - las runas tienen tres clases. Estas Runas - señalo algo en el pergamino - son las que se pueden usar de una sola manera, eso quiere decir que tiene un significado.

-¡Por eso tienen ese nombre!

-Exacto. Pues bien, estas otras - señalo más abajo - tienen diferentes significados, eso significa que lo puedes usar en otras oraciones. Y después estas otras, que tienen varios significados, pero muchos de ellos se pueden remplazar con las runas de la primera clase.

-Gracias Remus.

La pelirroja le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo, logrando una sonrisa triste en la cara del castaño. Remus le devolvió el abrazo, pensando en lo mucho que quería a esa pelirroja.

Ambos se separaron y continuaron estudiando, pero más que los libros, lo que Remus realmente estudiaba tenía cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Le encantaba como se mordía el labio inferior cuando no comprendía algo, o cuando intentaba recordar otra cosa, le encantaba como se apartaba el pelo de la cara y se lo ponía tras la oreja cuando un mechón rebelde le tapaba la vista, le encantaba como miraba hacia el cielo o al lago para concentrarse mejor, simplemente toda ella era perfecta.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara Rem? Porque no encuentro otra razón por la cual me podrías mirar tanto... - dijo Lily divertida, sacando a Rem de sus pensamientos.

Remus se sonrojo y solo negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su libro.

-¿Cuando es la siguiente luna llena? - pregunto la pelirroja, también sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que Remus había confiado su secreto, pero su razón era distinta, lo hacía porque la amaba, y quería que fuera cociente de lo peligroso que era.

-El próximo sábado - hizo una mueca.

-¿Tienes poción matalobos?

-Claro que tengo.

Lily le sonrió, transmitiéndole así todo su apoyo.

-Te iré a visitar a la enfermería ¿Si?

-Claro, siempre me alegran tus visitas.

Remus la miro fijamente a los ojos, y agarro el valor suficiente que necesitaba para confesarle todo a Lily.

-Lily - dijo seriamente, y la aludida solo sonrió.

-¿Si?

-Te amo - le susurro, acercándose a su oreja - Amo cuando me abrazas, cuando me ayudas. Te amo, con virtudes y defectos.

-Yo también - le dijo Lily, esbozando una sonrisa, la cual le ilumino el día a nuestro querido hombre lobo.

-¿Serias mi novia? - le pregunto Remus, algo nervioso a pesar de todo.

-¡Claro que si Lunático!

Ambos se levantaron y agarraron sus cosas. Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y todos los libros y los pergaminos se metieron en sus respectivas mochilas. El castaño le agarro la mano y ambos se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una semana después, un sábado después de la luna llena exactamente, una pelirroja se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la enfermería del famoso colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Tranquila Evans- le dijo un chico con ojos grises y pelo negro azulado a Lily.

-Ya ha pasado por esto muchas veces, no se va a morir - dijo un chico de pelo negro alborotado y ojos chocolate tras unas gafas de obtura redonda.

El ojigris le susurro algo al otro y ambos rieron.

-¿Que no entienden? - bufo Lily algo molesta - Yo - recalco esa palabra mientras se señalaba - soy su - apunto hacia la puerta de la enfermería - novia, y debería de estar ahí dentro para él.

-Tranquila Lunática - dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

-¡No me digas Lunática Potter! - le dijo Lily al chico con gafas - Y tu menos Black - lanzo una mirada asesina al ojigris, que solo le sonrió inocentemente.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y una mujer rechoncha salió sonriente.

-Ya pueden... - La ojiverde paso como un rayo junto a ella - Pasar - termino la frase.

-Tranquila Madam, es novia de Lunático - le dijeron los dos chicos sonrientes.

Lily se encamino a la única cama ocupada, y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-¿Como estas? - pregunto la ojiverde a Remus, el cual estaba recostado en la cama.

-Bien, tranquila - dijo sonriente - pero hay una manera de que me pongas mejor - sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

-¿Cual? Haré lo que quieras - dijo la chica seriamente.

-Dame un beso, eso siempre cura todo.

Lily se acerco a Remus, y lo beso tiernamente, cuidando no lastimarlo.

-¡Puaj! - dijo James entrando a la enfermería.

-¡Sepárense Lunáticos! - grito Sirius tras su hermano del alma.

Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada, y voltearon a ver a James y a Sirius, que se tapaban los ojos mutuamente para no ver.

-Cállate Canuto, que tú prácticamente te comes a tus novias.

Sirius se encogió de hombros - ¡Ellas me comen a mí! - reclamo, causando que todos los presentes rieran.

-¡Llegue con el chocolate! - grito un chico entrando a la enfermería.

Tenia los dientes sobresalidos, el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros. Cargaba una cantidad inimaginable de cajas de dulces y chocolates, que Remus miro como que si valieran oro.

-¡Nunca llegas a tiempo Peter! - dijo Sirius - ¡Deberías de haber visto lo que ellos estaban haciendo aquí mismo! - señalo a Remus y a Lily.

-¡No era para tanto! - se defendió Lily.

-¿Y el chocolate? - pregunto Remus, y todos empezaron a comer el maravilloso banquete, mientras charlaban animadamente.

-Cuéntanos Lunático ¿Porque te gusta tanto el chocolate? - pregunto el pelinegro curioso.

-Simple, es tan dulce como mi pelirroja


End file.
